


Some good ol' casual fun

by Taniushka12



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Art, Dancing, Digital Art, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: Tim takes advantage of his boss' and co-worker's absence to take Martin out for a dance in the middle of the archives.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: The Magnus Archives Rare Pairs 2020





	Some good ol' casual fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emirens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emirens/gifts).



> For the prompt: "Martin and Tim having casual fun together"! Martin brought a stereo he had on his house and Tim took him out to dance when the coast was clear, yknow, like friends do :)
> 
> For the [Tma Rareships Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/tmararepairs2020), my gift to emirens! I really hope you like it ♥
> 
> [[tumblr post!]](https://tanis-drawings-2point0.tumblr.com/post/190949758390/id-a-digital-drawing-of-martin-blackwood-and-tim)


End file.
